


Pas De Deux

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Another Feitan x OC, F/M, Fire, Horses, I'm in love with the little bastard, I'm so sorry, Nobunaga is a dick, Sex, Smut, Theft, Tried to get him more in character, Tsunderes, but ooc Feitan at the end, horse barn on fire, lesbian!Pakunoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Chrollo's latest target to steal?  Racehorses.  For this the Troupe must call in an expert on horses and they get, shy, soft spoken Anna.  Despite first impressions she has a powerful nen and a core of steel along with a love of horses.  Chrollo likes her, Feitan is confounded by her, Paku is kind of sweet on her, and Nobunaga is his regular asshole self.





	Pas De Deux

**Author's Note:**

> “A pas de deux is an equestrian performance using two horses. The horses perform dressage movements, usually mirroring each other, and almost always accompanied by music. “
> 
> The name of the racehorse: Lock and Key, is a nod to one of my very fave comics ([Locke and Key](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Locke_%26_Key)) by my 'cuz', Joe Hill, and illustrated by the amazing [Gabriel Rodriguez](http://gabrielrodriguez.deviantart.com/gallery/).
> 
> NO horses were harmed in the making of this Fan Fic. 
> 
>  

 

“A what?”

“A horse.”

Phinks scowled.  “We’re stealing a _horse_?!”

Chrollo, nodded, smiling. 

“A race horse.”  Shalnark supplied helpfully.

“Two, to be exact,” said Chrollo.

Phinks smoothed his hair back with both hands.  “What the fuck?”

“ _Lock and Key_ ,” Chrollo said.  “The most valuable racehorse in the world, and his half brother, _Key to the Vault_.  Though only a two year old he’s considered to be a potential goldmine at stud as well.”  Chrollo smoothed the lush white fur of his coat collar. “Both are offspring of Keys to the Kingdom, three time winner of the YorkNew Handicap and the coveted Zaban Derby.”

Chrollo crossed his arms and surveyed his spiders smugly.

“But, boss,” Franklin asked heavily, “We don't know anything about horses.  How’re we gonna move them?  Keep them?”

“Ahhh,”  Chrollo said, “we're calling in an expert for that.” 

\---

 Three days later the troupe were in YorkNew, lounging in not one, but two, adjacent open air cafes in a square on the east side.  Chrollo, Franklin, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Phinks, Machi, and Feitan sat in two groups, some in one cafe and some in the other.  Strength in numbers.  And basic caution. The Gen’ei Ryodan hadn't been around so long without a little paranoia. 

Finally, a group of four people, three men and a woman, came up to one cafe and sat at one of the tables.  Chrollo lifted his chin slightly and the troupe surreptitiously watched the four.

“Which one is our guy?” Phinks whispered.

At the other cafe, Nobunaga said, “Who are we looking for?”

Franklin thought it was the dark-skinned guy.

Shalnark and Chrollo, who knew who they were looking for, watched carefully.

One of the men, the redhead, made a gesture and the three men stood and strode away in different directions, leaving the girl behind.

Phinks almost choked on his own spit.

“The GIRL?”

Chrollo laid a hand on his arm, thanking the powers that be that Paku and Machi were at the other cafe. “We needed an expert.  We got one.”

Machi and Franklin moved off to make sure the way back to their hideout was clear and the rest loosely crowded around Chrollo who walked up to the girl and took her hand, kissing it.

She jumped and colored and Phinks and Nobunaga almost drooled.

“Our expert,” Chrollo crooned, “I’m Chrollo Lucilfer of the Gen’ei Ryodan.  What’s your name?”

The woman looked uncertainly up at the beautiful dark eyed man and the circle of thieves.

“Anna,” she whispered.

\---

When they got back to their hideout Chrollo immediately called a meeting. 

Shalnark set his laptop in front of Anna and smiled encouragingly.

“This, everybody, is Anna,” Chrollo said. “She’s going to take care of the horsey part of this job.”

He smiled at her.

“From this moment on,” He resumed, ”anything having to do with the horses themselves defaults to her.  This job  _ cannot _ be done without her.   _ No one _ is to question her instructions.”

Anna ducked her head, coloring.

Shalnark took over. “Anna, in front of you is the whole itinerary.  Please get with me if you have any suggestions or changes.”

Chrollo surveyed his Troupe.

“Any questions?”

No one spoke.

“If you’re clear, then you are dismissed.  Anna?”

The woman cleared her throat, “Just a few things … uh … here.” she pointed at the computer and Shalnark came around.

Anna quietly suggested some changes and a few of the spiders; Phinks, Shalnark, and Chrollo  stayed and asked questions.  Feitan hung around but said nothing.

Anna was quiet but not timid in her own wheelhouse.  She carefully and firmly delineated what she needed done, what large equipment she’d need, but using the minimum of words.

When they were done, the remainder broke up and returned to his or her own area in the big abandoned warehouse they were calling a base for now.  Chrollo and Feitan stood together.

“What do you think, Fei?”

The small man shrugged. “Should go down smooth.”

“What about Anna?”

Feitan hesitated then shrugged again. “She seem to know her stuff.”

Chrollo looked speculatively down at his oldest friend.

“I think she may talk even less than you.”  Chrollo said.  “She seems very shy.”

“Not scared, though,” Feitan replied quickly.

Chrollo’s eyes narrowed and he smiled.

“Oh.  You noticed that too?”

“Tch.”

Feitan buried himself deeper into his scarf.

Anna came back from retrieving her backpack.

“Is that all you’ve brought?”  Chrollo asked, concerned. “We want you to be, well, as comfortable as you can be in a huge, drafty warehouse.”

Anna didn't reply and Chrollo put a hand on her back, speaking softly. “Please put together a list of anything you need - anything , for the job or yourself - and Feitan, here, will get it for you.”

The small thief started. 

“Danchou?  That Shal’s area.”

Chrollo grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

“Shal has things to do for the job.”

Chrollo walked away and when Feitan glanced up at Anna, she was fidgeting nervously, looking anywhere but at him. Feitan was used to women not noticing him.  He spent a moment watching her bite her full lower lip, then quickly walked away.

\---

After dark, everyone who was awake; Nobunaga, Phinks, Feitan, and Anna were sat on crates around a brisk fire in the middle of the warehouse.  Chrollo was reading nearby, close enough to join in any conversation, and Shalnark was on his beloved laptop, face bleached white by the artificial light from his screen.

Anna had borrowed a book from a very pleased Chrollo and was also reading.

The three men around the fire were drinking.  And they had already had just a  _ teensy _ bit too much.

Phinks, who was nothing if not hopeful, scooched his crate closer to Anna’s. 

“You sure you don't want a beer?”

Anna shook her head, not looking up. 

Phinks paused, clearly searching his Database of Conversation Starters For Hitting On Women.

“So … you’re from York New?”

She looked up.  He smiled wolfishly.

“No.” she said, smiling a small, polite smile and then going back to her book.

Phinks frowned in frustration.

There was a span of several minutes.

Feitan’s grey eyes were focussed on the horse expert, surreptitiously.

“So …” Phinks again. “You’re a thief, too, eh?”

Anna jerked and stared at him, “I … I’m … yes.” 

Chrollo lowered his book slowly.

“You’re too pretty to be a thief,” Nobunaga said suddenly, way too loud.

Anna frowned up at him, narrowing her eyes. 

“Paku and Machi are beautiful.” She said quietly, pointedly.

Chrollo grinned.

_ Still waters … _

Feitan stared at her.  That spark, that bright flame of will suddenly blazing somewhere deep inside the quiet woman startled and fascinated him.

“Ahh,” Nobunaga grunted dismissively, “No comparison.”

He belched comfortably and reached for another beer, almost toppling off of his crate.

Feitan was scowling at the tall, skinny man. He did not like Nobunaga, despite knowing him so long. He respected his skill as a fighter, somewhat, and trusted him, to a degree, but he did  _ not _ like him. It annoyed him that Nobunaga disrespected women.  Phinks was an idiot but he treated women with clumsy reverence.

“You should be someone’s wife,” Nobunaga boomed suddenly, “You’d make a good wife.  Quiet.”

Everyone around the fire was staring at Nobunaga now, watching him dig himself in deeper and deeper.  No one moved to intervene.

Anna’s whole demeanor had changed.  She was still quiet and unmoving, book open on her lap, but her nen glowed yellow around her and she watched Nobunaga like a snake watches a bird.

Nobunaga yawned and scratched his ribs. 

“I might find me a wife one da-”

Feitan was up and had slammed into the tall man before anyone could react.

Chrollo, who had an idea this would happen, was right behind him, slinging an arm around the small man’s neck, dragging him backwards while Phinks grabbed Nobunaga.

Shalnark quickly gathered Anna up and escorted her to her sleeping area, apologising quietly.

“Sorry about that.  We can get kinda rowdy.  Especially before a job.  I think it’s a guy thing.”

The cute manipulator smiled winningly.

Behind them, there were shouts and thumps and cursing - a startling crash of glass - and then silence.

\---

The next morning Nobunaga was gone.  

“On an errand,” Shalnark had said.

Anna was unpacking her scant things when Pakunoda stepped over. 

“I look forward to working with you,” she said.  

Anna smiled at her - this cool, elegant, spider had been nice to her from the beginning. 

“Yes.”

“So …” the tall blonde ran a finger along a bookshelf by the door. “I noticed our Nobunaga-San seemed to be an admirer of yours,”

Anna frowned, “yes,”

“And you … don't seem to reciprocate,” Pakunoda pressed. 

“No,” Anna said. “Not my type.”

The tall woman was silent for a moment watching the dark haired woman unpack. 

“Are you straight?”

Anna started and turned to look at the spider. 

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

Pakunoda shrugged, smiling thinly. “I just wanted to make sure,” She said. 

“Oh,” Anna said, understanding, “did you …?”

“Yep,” Pakunoda said. “But no worries.” She smiled again a bit wider. “It's rare we meet people who are smart, and as nice as you. It's tempting.”

Anna blushed. “Sorry. I  _ do _ like you. Just not like that. “

“Hey. I said no worries” the tall blonde patted her shoulder. 

“Besides, there's still the rest of the guys who, if I am not very much mistaken, have their eye on you.“

Anna blushed helplessly.

Pakunoda cocked her head.

“Wait … is there someone you find attractive?  Here?”  She smiled delightedly.

Anna nodded.

“He’s really cute,” she murmured

Pakunoda laughed, squeezed her arm, and stepped away. 

_ Danchou, you’ve netted another one _

\---

An hour later, the Danchou in question appeared, smiling, in Anna’s little area.  Feitan trailed after him, eyes on the floor, hands in his pockets.

“Anna!  So sorry about the little dust-up last night!  Even spiders get off the chain once in awhile.”

Chrollo cocked his head and smiled even wider. “You still owe us the list of things you want,” he admonished gently.  “Give it to Feitan when it’s done.  Oh, and speaking of Feitan …”

Chrollo reached behind himself and firmly took the smaller man’s arm and almost dragged him around to face Anna.  Feitan was clearly angry and was glaring holes in the floor.

“Feitan has something to say.” Chrollo said.

Anna kept her gaze on the toes of Feitan’s boots.  So did Feitan.

They stood awkwardly for several long seconds.

“Why I gotta do this, Danchou?” Feitan finally asked, gruffly.

Chrollo’s hand was tight on Feitan’s arm.

“Because it’s unbecoming, Fei; fighting in front of ladies. Especially ladies who are our guests.”

Anna looked up, “Oh, no … I …”

Chrollo put a finger to his lips, his gorgeous dark eyes glinting.

“Don't care about stupid girl,” Feitan growled.

Chrollo actually shook him like an errant child and the smaller man subsided meekly.

Feitan muttered something at Anna.

“What?”

“I say ‘sorry’,” He snapped, low.

“For what?”

“For fight, idiot.”

“Fei …”

Anna frowned, “Why are _ you  _ apologising?  Th-”

Feitan finally looked up.

Anna squeaked, one hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

Feitan’s left cheek was bruised a blackish purple and his lower lip was cut and swollen.  There were three long scratches on his right cheek, likely from Nobunaga’s nails.

Feitan misinterpreted her reaction.

“Chrollo say you our guest,” He said quickly, scowling, trying to get out his piece, what he promised Chrollo he’d say,  “He say we no fight, disrespectful …”

Anna reached out unconsciously, then snatched her hand back, covered her mouth, and walked quickly away.

Chrollo and Feitan watched her go, Feitan’s chin tucked into his scarf, hands deep in his pockets, confused, embarrassed, and fuming.

\---

The small thief avoided Anna all the rest of the day, milling about his area. Picking up tools. Putting them down. 

He watched her from across the room, though.  Occasionally he’d look up and she would be looking at him.  He’d duck his head every time, hiding his bruised, swollen face.

When Shalnark came to him with Anna’s list, he scowled.

“What is it, Fei?” the blonde man asked.

“Why she not bring to me, herself?”

“Well, you can be kind of … abrupt.”

Feitan snorted.  He rearranged an ice pick on a nearby tray.

“She hate me,” He said matter-of-factly, then hesitated, picking at his fingernail.

“She … she …” He struggled, trying to find the word in Japanese.  Shal waited patiently. “Like you feel about bad food or garbage.”

Shalnark’s almost ever-present smile slipped a little.

“ _ Disgusted _ ?”

Feitan nodded. “Hate me! Disgusted!  Can’t work with someone who think that!”

“Oh, Fei!  I’m sure she  _ doesn’t _ think that!”

The dark transmuter glared down at his own pale, slender, deadly, hands.

“When she see my face this morning, she look …”

Suddenly he grabbed the list out of his friend’s hand, a little too abruptly, and strode away.

Shalnark went to find their Danchou.

\---

Feitan moved from store to store purposefully.  Armed with a credit card stolen from a drug dealer and Phinks as bellhop, Feitan was quick and efficient.  He swiftly accumulated everything Anna had on her list but two items.

They were walking down the crowded sidewalk, Phinks prattling on about who-knows-what (Feitan wasn't listening) and Feitan was getting more and more cross.  He hated people in general and crowds of them specifically.

He finally stopped.  Phinks almost ran into him.

The big man juggled the bags he was carrying.

“What’s up, Fei?”

The crowd ebbed around them like water, keeping a safe distance from the rough looking pair.

Feitan gestured with the list in his hand.

“Where you find … woman stuff?”

Phinks paled and swallowed.

“What kinda woman stuff?”

Feitan consulted his list even though he had memorised it hours ago.

“Like shirt and … What that?”  He showed the list to Phinks.

“Scarf?”  the blond enhancer relaxed visibly. “Oh,  _ clothes  _ for women!  Why does she need two white scarves?”

Feitan shrugged.

“Why girls do anything?” He groused.

“We need a store that sells clothes, that’s all.”

Feitan looked up and down the street, willing one to appear.

“Hey. Hey, Fei, there.” Phinks pointed at a common department store.

They moved toward it.

\---

Feitan couldn’t have been more embarrassed if the list had had underthings on it.

He’d sent Phinks in search of the scarves and he was contemplating the only other item on the list: t-shirts.  Two.  Black.  Size large.

Feitan was very tactile.  He liked the way things  _ felt. _  Silky like Danchou’s hair, soft like a woman’s breast, slick like blood.  He absently fingered the smooth satin of a chemise on a nearby rack and imagined a woman in it, the combination of textures, satin sliding over springy pubic hair, taut nipples.

The horse expert had nice breasts and he imagined holding them, stroking her nipples, kissing them, sucking …

He was getting hard.

“Can I help you?”

Feitan jerked in surprise, snatching his hand off of the chemise.

He scowled up at the tall, skinny, sales lady.

“No.”

She put her fists on her hips.

“If you’re not going to purchase anything,  _ sir _ , then I’ll have to ask you to …”

Feitan realised he had to drop back ten and punt.

He tried to regulate his expression.

“I … I get for my …”

He searched his brain, 

“ ... wife.”

The last word came out as a whisper.

The sales lady made a complete transformation.

“OH! I’m sorry sir!  How can I help you?”

Feitan offered the list.

“Shirt?”

The tall woman scanned the list and smiled.

“So your wife … What size does she normally wear?  Are you sure large is right?”

Feitan stared at her.

“Is she my size?” The lady asked helpfully.

“Oh, no,” Feitan said quickly, “She shorter and she …”

“Fei!”

The small thief turned.  It was Chrollo, followed by Phinks.

“Danchou,”

“I had to get a few things for Shal from the electronics store and I saw Phinksy outside.”

“I am past ready to go, Fei,” the big blonde said heavily. 

“I almost done.” Feitan said and looked around at the sales lady.

She had a very prim, very tight smile on her face as she looked Chrollo up and down.

“Ahh, so large _ is _ right.” she murmured,  “Just a moment.”  

Feitan had no idea what was going on.  For a second.  Then it dawned.

Chrollo, meanwhile,  was shaking with silent laughter.

Phinks, as much as Feitan loved him, was not quick on the uptake.

“What the hell?  What was that Fei?”

If Feitan could have disappeared inside his tunic like a snail in its shell he would have.

He tried shrugging dismissively.

Chrollo was trying unsuccessfully to stifle his giggling fit.

Phinks looked from one to the other.

The small spider groaned. 

“Fine!  I tell her i shopping for wife.  Otherwise she kick me out as pervert.”

“And now,” Chrollo gasped, “She thinks _ I’m the wife _ !”

Phinks was silent, grinning, slowly boiling over with glee.

Feitan rolled his eyes at them as the woman reappeared with various shirts.  Feitan chose two basic black cotton tees and flushed when Chrollo slipped his arm through his and laid his head on the smaller man’s shoulder.

“Tch.  Hate you both,” He muttered, “Both idiots”

\---

Phinks put down their purchases next to Anna’s pallet and went to get a beer.  Feitan carefully arranged the things, like he did with everything.

He put the two scarves and the t-shirts on top and as he did, he glanced across the room.  Chrollo was eagerly showing Anna a few books he’d nicked from a street stand.  The normally so quiet woman was smiling and talking and Chrollo was his charming self, touching her arm, slipping one hand around to the small of her back.

Feitan wanted to talk to the new girl, too. 

Not that he'd admit that to anyone. 

He cursed inwardly.  He’d had the perfect opportunity to talk to her a few times but had, instead, almost run away.

And to top it off he'd gone and picked a fight and gotten his face messed up like a common thug.

Feitan cut his eyes and watched Anna and the handsome and perfectly put together Chrollo surreptitiously.

Danchou was touching her again. Nothing untoward, just an arm lightly around her as they both looked at a book, a hand on her hip. 

Feitan wondered how that softly curved hip felt.

He stroked the black cotton fabric of one tee, imagining her skin under it and said her name over and over in his mind: “Ahh-Nah, Ahh-Nah,”

He had always had this problem, even as a teen.  He tended to secretly crush on any _nice_ girl - and there hadn't been many in his life.  

Women were dark, scary, mysterious, objects to Feitan.  They felt so good that he seemed to lose his mind when he touched them (or touched himself, thinking of them) and that scared him.  Their beautiful bodies did weird things that he, even as an expert interrogator, couldn’t explain.  That  _ really _ scared him.  Their minds were strange.  They could be ridiculous one moment, then deadly the next.  Some were more motherly - like Pakunoda (Feitan liked these types particularly) - some were as cold and businesslike as any man, like Machi.

His only sexual experiences with women were with prostitutes and random hook-ups, both often run-down shadows of women.  The encounters were brief and rough and ultimately unsatisfying.  

Feitan wanted a kind, smart, soft, girl.  Someone who read. Someone who was clean and smelled good.

Like Anna. 

But Anna hated him.  He disgusted her.

He was too small, too ugly, and he couldn't speak properly.  She was smart like Danchou.  Way, way, out of his league.

_ Out of his league?  What the fuck?  He didn’t want the dumb girl! _

Let Danchou have her.  They both love literature and fine art. They can go into York New to museums and expensive restaurants (which Feitan hated) and drink champagne and eat … whatever … he wasn't sure.

They could fuck all night for all he cared.

He rubbed one palm over the fabric again and the other unconsciously stroked the front of his trousers. 

He went to get a beer.

\---

Phinks drove the pickup truck - a big crew cab dually - up to the hideout and Anna came out immediately.  She inspected the truck, the horse trailer it towed, everything, meticulously. 

Every Troupe member came out as well.  Most had never seen a horse trailer up close and some - Franklin and Pakunoda had never seen a  _ horse _ up close.

The Troupe was down to the people who would be coming on this particular job: Chrollo, Feitan, Phinks, Franklin, Pakunoda.  Nobunaga had apparently been temporarily banished and Machi had a side job.

Chrollo asked a dozen questions, learning everything he could, and Pakunoda, who loved animals, asked horsey questions which Anna eagerly answered.

After a while she nodded in satisfaction.

\---

 “OK, here’s the plan Anna has come up with,” Chrollo said.

“It’s deceptively simple.  Shalnark takes out the alarms and the security cams, and Feitan gets Anna into the barn.  Anna will release all the horses - with the exception of our two - while Feitan's stands guard.  When the horses are out, Franklin will drive the horse trailer up to the barn, Anna and I will load them, Phinksy will stand guard, and Paku will set the barn on fire.”

Everyone digested the plan.

“How’s Anna going to get all the horses out?” Franklin asked. “The barn holds twenty.”

Chrollo smiled, “Ahh that’s where one of her particular nen abilities comes in.”

He paused for effect, “Anna can talk to animals.”

Everyone stared.

“For real?!” Phinks yelped.

Anna blushed and nodded at the table.

Feitan scowled.

“Why I get her in?   _ You _ get her in, Danchou.”

Chrollo looked icily at his best spider and Anna studied her hands.

“Because, Fei, she requested  _ you _ .”

The little thief's eyes widened and he twisted to look at the horse expert.  She kept her eyes on the table.  He assumed so that she wouldn't have to look at his ugly, battered face. 

“She said that of all of us, she trusted  _ you _ the most to get her into the barn, unseen.”

Chrollo crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Feitan opened his mouth, then closed it again.  No one said a word and Feitan wasn't brave enough to look around at his friends.  He coloured and kept quiet.

 

Later, in the truck, in the darkness, with Franklin dozing against the passenger's side window, Feitan spoke.

“You do what I say, horse lady, on job,”

Feitan sat behind Anna, glowering at the back of her head.

Anna turned her head slightly, glancing at his dark shape.

“Don’t know why you choose me,” He went on, “I know I not pretty and smart like Danchou, but I keep you alive.” the little thief said

Anna’s head turned again, lips parted, brows knit.

"Perhaps that’s why I chose you,” She murmured.

Feitan sat digesting that.  So she just needed his _skill_.  She _did_ think he was ugly … and stupid too?  He frowned and hunched into his scarf.

“Tch!  Stupid girl!”

“Why are you so horrible to me?” She asked, quietly, “I’ve never done anything to you.”

It was the most words she’d ever said to him.  He sat, confused. She hated the runty thief. Of course he was going to abuse her. 

“Doesn’t matter, crybaby.  You do what I say.”

Feitan sensed her nen, flaring out, probably not intentionally.  It was beautiful and bright and powerful.  He wondered what other abilities she had.  He suddenly wanted to see them.

“I don’t have to do anything you say,” she said again; quietly.  There was an undertone there.  Something sharp and dangerous.  

Feitan wanted to see that, too.  He wanted to see it badly. 

His left hand strayed to his crotch.

“I can take care of myself.” She concluded. 

Feitan rubbed the firm bulge in his trousers. He wondered what her nen looked like when she came.

_ Oh, god _

“If you want to stay alive, you do what I say!”

“Ahh, you two,” Franklin murmured against the glass of the passenger side door. “Either shut up or just kiss.  Trying to sleep.”

The huge man fell into a doze, again, snoring lightly.

Feitan blushed hotly in the darkness of the cab and Anna didn’t say another word.

 

\---

Things went sideways almost immediately.

Feitan and Anna got into the big, quiet barn with no problem.  Everything was still. The smell of high quality hay and horses permeated the air, warm and earthy. As they walked down the wide centre aisle, there was the occasional rustle from drowsing horses, a grunt, a cough.  Anna found their targets, about a third of the way in on the left, side by side as luck would have it.

The older stallion was awake and he stretched his neck out of the top half of his stall door curiously.  

Feitan shrank back.

Anna cooed and murmured and stroked the big bay head.

“It’s OK,” she whispered, “He won't hurt you.”

Feitan frowned, not taking his eyes off of the horse.

“No make fun of me.  I not afraid.”

“I know you’re not.”

Feitan glared at her but she was focussed on the horse.

“Come. Touch him, it’s OK”

Feitan hissed in irritation but was actually transfixed by the huge, beautiful, creature.  He finally shuffled forward, extending his hand at arm's length.  Lock and Key made a low whoofling sound and Feitan’s hand touched the horse’s impossibly velvety-soft nose.  It was an incredible sensation and Feitan looked incredulously at Anna. He realized that her hair was exactly the same color as the broad neck of the stallion. 

Right then every light in the barn snapped on, pinning the three suddenly in a merciless glare.

The horse reared back, startled, and Feitan grabbed Anna.

“They know!” he said, then cursed in Chinese. “You grab horses.  I set fire.”

Anna suddenly put hands on him.  Feitan stared.  It was the first time she had touched him of her own volition.  Her grip now was painfully tight.

“NO!  Feitan!   _ The other horses _ !”

Every animal in the barn was awake now and shuffling and milling in alarm.  They could hear the shouts of men from the direction of the house.

“No time!” snarled the thief, trying to shake her off, “Get two horses,  _ now _ .”

Feitan produced a knife as if by magic and Anna shrank back.

“Go,” Feitan growled, “Take and go far.  You not get hurt.”

Feitan’s nen glowed around him.

Anna unhesitatingly threw herself bodily onto the man.  She was taller than the small spider and he staggered slightly, wrapping his arms around her to keep from falling.  Anna slung her arms around his neck.  Feitan was confused and annoyed and somehow pleased.

Anna was soft and warm and  _ insistent _ .

“Please, please, please, Feitan,” she murmured into his neck, her voice breaking in the end in a sob.  “Please don't let the horses die. I can hear them. They're scared. Just open the stall doors for me.  I’ll do the rest.”

Feitan pulled back and stared into her face.

_ Was she just manipulating him? _

_ She was so soft and warm and strong.  _

_ She hated him. _

_ God, her tear-damp face felt so good on his neck _

_ Shit! _

Feitan stepped back and then was gone.  Anna looked puzzledly around but only saw flashes of black.  The stall doors were swinging open.

He was back, stood in the middle of the aisle, knife in hand.

“That all you get, idiot,” He snarled, “You no like me but remember I save you big dumb animals,” he gestured savagely around.

She stared at him, tears running down her face. 

“Go, pretty horse lady,” He said, quieter.

Feitan took the knife then and, without hesitating, stabbed himself, high up on the left side of his chest.  Blood spurted and Anna screamed.  She stumbled back as his nen aura licked up around him, red and black.  She could feel the heat rising.

She turned and ran, going from stall to stall, laying her hands on the horses, whispering a few words.  They, one by one, slipped out of their stalls and ran out into the night.  Anna spared a glance at Feitan as she clipped leads to the two stallion’s halters.  The heat was intense and Anna quickly produced the two white scarves and covered their eyes, blotting out the sight of the fire. 

The hay in the loft was on fire now, burning whisps of it swirled in the hot draft, and the straw bedding in each stall blazed as she rushed the two horses out.

As she emerged she heard shouting but wasn’t sure who it was.  Behind her the fire hissed and growled like a living thing.  She could feel the incredible heat on her back and, wrapping the two year old’s lead around her left hand, grabbed the older horses mane with her right and vaulted onto him, jerking the scarf off of his eyes at the last moment.

It was a lucky thing they were stealing racehorses.  If it had been any other kind, Anna and her two charges would have died.  But Lock and Key was insanely fast, and his little brother seemed to have no problem keeping up.  They thundered into the night, ears swept back, scarves abandoned on the grass, Anna pressed flat against the 3 year old’s neck.

They had barely made it over a low hill when the barn went up, and it didn’t just blaze, it  _ exploded _ .

Anna pulled up - an act that would have been impossible without her nen, as the two horses were wearing only halters.  The horizon over the hill glowed and bits of burning wood fell around them.  Anna was still gaping up at the sight when Phinks and Chrollo found her. 

“Anna!” Chrollo said, “Are you OK?”

She nodded, tears making trails through the soot on her face, and slid off of the horse.

“F-Feitan?!”

Phinks, who had his cell phone out, waved one big hand. “Aww, he’ll be alright.”

“B-but he stabbed …  _ stabbed _ himself!”

“Huh,” Phinks remarked. “That’s a new one.”  he turned away, talking on the phone to Shalnark.

Chrollo gathered Anna up in his arms, hugging her gently to him.  She clung to the specialist and wept.

He stroked her hair, “I know, I know.  That did not go as planned.  You must have been very frightened.” He murmured,  “You did well.”  He held her out at arm's length, and smiled. “ _ Very _ well.”  He pulled her back close.  Chrollo was wearing his regular outfit which meant that he was naked from the waist up under his coat.  Anna leaned her head onto his chest. His skin was smooth and soft.

“Hey, Fei!” Phinks boomed.

The small thief trudged out of the shadows, hand to his hurt shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers.  Anna stared.  Other than the self inflicted wound, he appeared alright.

“The hell, dude?” Phinks said, “You scared Anna half to death!”

“She no look scared,” Feitan remarked, taking in Chrollo’s arms around the horse expert.

The truck suddenly rounded the trees, the trailer clattering behind it, and the headlights found them. 

 

It took moments to load the horses and get going.  Franklin drove, Chrollo and Pakunoda sat up front, Phinks, Feitan and Anna behind.

Phinks was staring out the window and seemed to be nodding off.  Anna’s breath still hitched in the occasional sob.  She tried to watch the passing nighttime scenery.

Feitan, small, in the middle, crouched silently.  He, well they both, smelled of smoke and were slightly sooty.  Anna had a dark grey rag - one that just a half hour ago was Chrollo’s pristine white silk handkerchief - and tiredly rubbed at her eyes.

The truck pulled off the road into a tiny, rather squalid, gas station.

“Pit stop,” Chrollo said.

Pakunoda helped Anna out and they found the ladies room.  Anna cleaned up as best she could.  Pakunoda rejoined Chrollo, and Anna stepped out of the loo alone.

Feitan and Phinks were there.

“Uh, sorry,” Phinks said, blushing slightly, “Men’s room is out of order.  We pissed behind the store but, uh …”  He gestured at Feitan, who was filthy, and seemed to realise suddenly that he’d put the image of the two spiders with their dicks out, relieving themselves against the back of the store into her head.

“Ugh …”

Ignoring Phinks entirely, Anna looked at Feitan for the first time since she had fled the barn.

His beautiful, pale, face was still bruised from his fight with Nobunaga and was now cut in several places, probably from falling debris in the barn.  Blood oozed from a cut on his scalp and trickled lazily from his shoulder wound.

Feitan gazed steadily at her. 

“No act like you care, horse lady,” He said tiredly.

“Fei …” Phinks began.

The small thief hissed and waved one hand at his friend.

“You got what you want,” He said to Anna, “Got your horses.  Go get Danchou.”

Anna just stared at him.

Feitan crossed his arms suddenly, pressing his lips together, turning his face away.

“No want … “ he struggled with the language, “Be … disgusting.”

Feitan sighed. 

“I know you think i not pretty like Danchou,”

“WHAT?!”

“I know you want him!” Feitan snarled, fists clenched. “I _know_ you wanna fuck Danchou!”

Feitan scowled and turned, putting his slender back to her.

“You fuck him. Go ahead. Fuck him,” H e shot over his shoulder.

Anna trembled with rage. 

Feitan smoothed his tunic down, trying to seem offhand.

“Yeah. Go ahead. Fuck him.”

Abruptly, Anna reached out, grasping Feitan by the arm, startling him and throwing him off balance.

“Whoa!” Phinks said, snatching at his friend, but Anna pulled the small thief swiftly backwards into the ladies room.

The door slammed, hard, and Phinks heard the lock click.

He hovered for a second.  This was either a very bad thing or … a good one?

Anna slammed the lid down on the toilet and shoved Feitan so that he was sat on the tank, his small feet on the lid.  She turned the sink on savagely.

She was washing out Chrollo’s silk handkerchief with the hand soap.

Feitan watched her silently.

When it was a paler shade of grey she rinsed it and turned to Feitan.

“You no need to be mad …” He began.

“Shut up.”

He submitted reluctantly to her wiping his face.  She rinsed the cloth over and over, dabbing blood, wiping soot.

When his face was clean she tugged at the hand he had covering his shoulder.

“Let me see,”

Feitan stubbornly stayed still.

“Feitan.  Let me look at it.  Take off your tunic.”

Feitan shook his head.

Anna leaned into him as if she could overpower him and her breath skimmed his still damp neck, raising goosebumps.

The spider turned his head.  He couldn’t help himself.  For a moment they were agonisingly close, their mouths only inches apart.  With difficulty, he turned his face away from her again.

“Feitan!  You little bastard, look at me!”

Anna pulled at his face and he finally looked around.

“You idiot!”  

She was crying again.  

He didn’t know what to do.  Seeing her cry made his chest hurt more than it already did but he didn’t know what to do.

Her free hand caressed his bruised face and he tried to shy away but she insisted, running gentle cool fingers over his cheek, his brow, his not-yet-healed- lips.

“What are you talking about Chrollo for?” She hiccuped, “I … I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you.”

The horse expert blushed. “You’re so cute.”

Feitan thought maybe this was what insanity felt like.  He felt disassociated.  He was sat on the tank of a toilet in the musty ladies room of a ratty gas station with a soft, kind, clever woman who had her hand on his face and said she wanted him.

Yes.  This was madness.

May as well take advantage of it.

He slowly, shyly, leaned toward her, brushing her lips with his, briefly.

Anna made a little startled noise and Feitan’s hand snaked into her hair, his head dipping, hungry mouth on the soft skin of her throat, sucking eagerly.

She squealed and writhed.

If this was madness then it was amazing.

_He shouldn't be doing this,_ he told himself. _This was bad._

This woman was an outsider.  She didn't know anything about him. She said she liked him but he wasn't sure if she did or it was just a feverish dream of his own.

Feitan tried. He tried to ignore her, he tried to disregard her enticing smell, her oh so soft flesh. Then he was down off the toilet tank, pressing her back against the wall, his eager mouth on her neck again. Pressing his pelvis against her, grinding his impressive erection into her crotch. 

He didn't want to do anything she didn't want but his brain was numb he couldn't help himself. He dragged her shirt up, fumbling with her bra, trying to kiss and lick every available inch of skin

Finally her breasts fell free and he groaned in pleasure, gathering them up in his hands. Her nipples were large and pink and hard. He fell on one, suckling, and rubbed the other. 

Anna squeaked and gasped and squirmed and he switched his mouth to the other, sucking hard, making her arch up into him.

Then Paku knocked on the door.

Feitan dropped his head and groaned.

\---

They were too far from the hideout to make it back that night.  Chrollo had arranged motel rooms, a fairly nice one with all the rooms on the ground floor so they could be as close to the two horses as possible.

Chrollo got a room to himself, Franklin and Shal shared, and Feitan and Phinks shared.  Oddly, Chrollo got two separate rooms for Anna and Pakunoda.  Anna couldn’t figure it out but Paku just smiled.

Anna watered the horses and filled up their haynets before crossing the lot to her room.  It was early morning.  Everyone was asleep except for her.

She grabbed her ice bucket, which she had left on top of the ice machine, and filled it.  She was seriously going to hit the mini bar tonight.  Chrolo had told her to take anything she fancied.

She turned the key in the lock awkwardly, juggling the ice bucket, finally slipping inside.

Anna moved through the small dark room, setting the ice bucket on top of the TV.  When she turned a shadow detached itself from the corner behind the door.

Anna sucked in a breath, startled.

It was Feitan.

He shuffled forward hesitantly, not looking at her.

She cocked her head.

“F-feitan?”

The small thief held out both hands.  Even in the semi darkness she could see he was blushing.

Anna frowned and looked at his hands.

“I … I … for you.” Feitan whispered.

Anna reached out and took the small object and held it up to the faint light streaming through the gap in the curtains.

It was a tiny bronze horse figurine, very stylized, very beautiful.

Feitan spoke so low she could barely hear him.

“You like horse.  This … antique.”

He shuffled his feet.

“Thought you like.”

Anna couldnt speak.  She cradled the thing in her hands and tried not to cry.

Feitan cleared his throat.

“I not know what that was … today,” He said to the floor.  He chewed his lip as he went over, yet again, in his mind; marking her neck, sucking on her hard nipples, how her skin felt, the noises she made.

He twisted his fingers.

“Y-you tell truth?”  He asked, finally, looking up at her.

“That I want you?” She whispered.  She stepped into his arms, ducking her head to murmur in his ear, “I only want you.  I want you inside of me.”

_ Oh god.  Inside Anna. _

Three minutes later Feitan was kissing and sucking over Anna’s naked flesh, pressing her onto the bed, pushing his eager cock into her.  He grunted with every thrust, small hands pressing her thighs back and apart, opening her legs wide for him. 

“Uhhh, uhhhh, ahhhh! Ah-NAH!  Feel so good. Feel good!” He gasped, burying himself in her warm soft pussy over and over. 

Anna squealed every time he pushed into her, writhing deliciously, driving him mad.  Her nails raked the pale skin of his back.

“F … Fei … Feitan!  Ahh god!  Please …”

Feitan buried his face in her hair where it lay on her sweaty neck. 

“I sorry, I sorry … I … I go s-slower?”

Tears were beaded on her lashes. She caressed his face. “It feels good. It feels so good but … Just a little slower?”

Feitan dropped his face into her neck again. He couldn't get anything right. He finally had a smart kind soft woman under him and he was going too fast, not letting her adjust to his admittedly impressive size.

“No want to hurt,” He whispered

Feitan bit his lower lip and slowly,  _ slowly _ fucked into Anna.

The sensation of going slow was just as incredible as going fast, just different.  Feitan gripped the sheets in white knuckled fists and kept the steady, slow pace until, inch by inch,  he had his entire length buried in her.

It felt so good.

He managed tiny little strokes, withdrawing a couple of inches then pressing back in to the hilt.  He felt like he was going insane.

Anna, meanwhile gasped and squirmed and clutched at him, head thrown back.

Feitan slid one hand between them, thumbing her clit.. She reacted as if she’d touched a live wire.

“AHH!  FEITAN!”

This was more like it. Feitan rubbed and pressed and unconsciously fucked her faster.

“Yes! YES!  Like .. That!  Like THAT!  AHHH!”

She came without warning, and her pussy clenched around him, suddenly slicker than before, he seemed to sink into her, unbelievably deep.   
“I … I close,” he gasped, “Want to cum in you.  I go faster now?”

“Please, p-please fuck me!  AHH!  Feitan!  Fuck me!”

Feitan tried his best, increasing his speed, driving deeply into her hot, slick depths.  The pleasure was so intense he thought he might go mad before cumming. 

He pistoned into her, her shrieks of pleasure spurring him on until he finally shuddered and gasped and came, spilling his release deep inside her.

\---

At noon the next day Anna was standing next to the pick-up truck with Chrollo and, behind him, Feitan.

Chrollo handed her the keys.

“What are these for?”

“The truck,” Chrollo said, “It’s yours.”

“Really?!”

Chrollo grinned. 

“Yes.  You earned it.  This job didn't go exactly as planned and you deserve a little treat.”

The gorgeous leader of the Ge’nei Ryodan bent and kissed her on the mouth, lingeringly.

Chrollo could almost feel the waves of disapproval washing over him from Feitan. He straightened, a wicked smile on his face and backed away.

Feitan stepped forward, hands in his pockets, studying the dusty ground.

“I see you again?”

Anna smiled, “If you want,”

Feitan looked up quickly.

“I want.”

“Shal has my address and phone number,”

Feitan stepped close to her suddenly and kissed her, not minding Chrollo there, wrapping his arms around her.

After a long moment they parted.

“See you soon, pretty horse lady,”

Anna grinned, and when she raised her hand to wave, she held the tiny bronze horse figurine.

The two spiders watched the truck drive off.

When the dust had settled, Chrollo slung one arm across his best friend’s shoulders.

“Come on, husband of mine,”

“Tch!  You so embarrassing!”

As they walked back into the cool warehouse Chrollo’s voice drifted up, light and teasing, “How many wives do you need anyway?  You never bought _me_ any shirts …”

 


End file.
